


Collecting your jar of hearts

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To nie jest tak, że Niall kocha Zayna. On po prostu nie może bez niego żyć. A Zayn... Cóż, Zayn jest łamaczem serc, najwyraźniej nie tylko damskich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collecting your jar of hearts

_13 marca, wtorek_

   Dzwonek. Przeciągły i być może nieco irytujący dźwięk był jednak tym najbardziej wyczekiwanym przez uczniów, a zwłaszcza przez Nialla Horana, który z ulgą wypadł z sali matematycznej, dziękując w duchu Bogu, że lekcja trwa godzinę i ani minuty dłużej.

   Niall Horan był Irlandczykiem. Przeprowadził się do Bradford w wieku dziesięciu lat i jakimś cudem od razu załapał się do paczki chłopaków, której dowodził – o dziwo – najmłodszy z nich, Harry Styles. Harry był wtedy uroczym dzieciakiem z dołeczkami w policzkach i to on jako pierwszy poznał Nialla, kiedy spotkał go w Tesco, gdzie robił zakupy z mamą i Gemmą. Przypadek sprawił, że okazało się, iż obydwaj mieszkali koło siebie, a Harry tego popołudnia potrzebował jeszcze jednej osoby do rozegrania meczu w piłkę nożną. I właśnie od tego czasu Niall Horan dołączył do paczki, która z biegiem lat była jeszcze bardziej zgrana i powszechnie lubiana.

   Można by pomyśleć, że dzięki temu spotkaniu Niall najbardziej zaprzyjaźni się z Harrym. Jednak Styles miał już swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Louisa Tomlinsona, a zresztą Niall i tak uważał, że on i Harry są do siebie zbyt podobni. Dlatego jego, jeszcze dziecięcym, powiernikiem sekretów stał się Zayn Malik i z czasem ich przyjaźń zacieśniła się do tego stopnia, że Niall nie wyobrażał sobie przyszłości bez przyjaciela.

   Blondyn podszedł do szafki, chowając w niej książki i wyciągając „Makbeta” na zajęcia z angielskiego, rozglądając się za chłopakami. Był pewien, że Zayn wyskoczył na fajkę i wiedział, że Liam miał jakieś kółko, ale spodziewał się, że zastanie gdzieś Louisa i Harry’ego, jednak nigdzie ich nie widział.

   Witając się z innymi uczniami na korytarzach, postanowił ich poszukać; zapewne poszli do jednej z opuszczonych klas artystycznych, która mieściła się w drugim skrzydle szkoły, gdzie raczej nikt nie zaglądał. Jak się spodziewał, korytarz prowadzący do sali opatrzonej numerkiem 58 był całkowicie pusty; większość osób postanowiła skorzystać z ładnej pogody, wybierając się na szkolne podwórko, a reszta po prostu nie widziała sensu, by chadzać po opuszczonym korytarzu, gdzie nie odbywały się lekcje.

   Niall dostrzegł, że drzwi od „ich” klasy były uchylone, więc uśmiechnął się, pewien, że znalazł przyjaciół. Szybkim krokiem doszedł do końca korytarza i pchnął uchylone skrzydło, które nie zaskrzypiało tak, jak miało w zwyczaju. Nic więc nie ostrzegło Louisa i Harry’ego, a zdecydowanie nic nie ostrzegło Nialla, który stanął w progu, przyglądając się dwójce swoich przyjaciół, obściskujących się na biurku nauczyciela.

   I to właśnie tego dnia Niall Horan uświadomił sobie, że jego przyjaciele są gejami.

_15 marca, piątek_

   Niall nie powiedział nikomu, co zobaczył tego dnia w klasie artystycznej. Po prostu zawrócił nic nie mówiąc, odsiedział swoje sześćdziesiąt minut z panią Maycut i nie czekając na przyjaciół, wrócił samotnie do domu.

   Nie uważał, że to, co zaszło między Lou i Harrym było w jakikolwiek sposób złe. Było mu jedynie przykro, że nie nic nie powiedzieli i to ukrywali. Nigdy nie miał awersji do gejów czy lesbijek, a już z całą pewnością nie odwróciłby się od przyjaciół. I wiedział, że to samo dotyczyło Zayna czy Liama. Jednak w jakiś pokręcony sposób cały czas o tym myślał i właśnie w piątek przyłapał się na rozmyślaniu o tym, jakby to było pocałować chłopaka.

   Nie, żeby miało by to zrobić jakąś różnicę. Niall jeszcze nigdy się nie całował; ani z dziewczyną, ani z chłopakiem. Mimo, że miał już swoje siedemnaście lat raczej unikał  _takiego_  kontaktu z płcią przeciwną i widok całujących się przyjaciół sprawił, że zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to nie było podświadome działanie ukrytego w nim geja. W końcu nigdy nie czuł potrzeby pocałowania dziewczyny. Czy to nie znaczyło, że wolałby całować chłopaków?

   Kiedy nadszedł lunch, usiadł na stołówce razem z Liamem. Po kilku minutach dołączył Harry z Lou i Niall przez chwilę przyglądał im się, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz się na siebie rzucą, jednak – oczywiście – nic takiego się nie stało. Chłopcy zajęli się rozmową o szansach na wygraną, jakie miała ich drużyna, jednak Niall nie włączył się w to. Grzebiąc w sałatce z kurczakiem, uważnie obserwował otoczenie, raz po raz zatrzymując dłużej wzrok na co przystojniejszych chłopakach, uświadamiając sobie, że  _faktycznie_  chłopcy wyglądali dużo lepiej niż dziewczyny.

   I właśnie wtedy to się stało. Przez otwarte, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi stołówki wszedł on. Ubrany w obcisłe czarne spodnie, zwykłą białą koszulkę z mocno wyciętym kołnierzem i zarzuconą na ramiona skórzaną kurtką, z czarnymi włosami postawionymi do góry i lekkim zarostem.

   Niall zachłysnął się powietrzem obserwując, jak Zayn Malik uśmiecha się lekko, kierując w jego stronę.

_18 marca, poniedziałek_

   Niall wciąż zmagał się z myślą, że zakochał się w swoim przyjacielu.

_19 marca, wtorek_

  - Cześć, stary – odezwał się Zayn, przystając przy szafce Nialla.

   Niall skinął głową, mając nadzieję, że nie zarumienił się  _za bardzo_. Nie, żeby sądził, że Zayn zwróci na to jakąkolwiek uwagę.

  - Więc... – zaczął Malik, gdy wolnym krokiem ruszyli przez korytarz, zdobywając niezliczone damskie spojrzenia pełne uwielbienia. – Widzę się dzisiaj z Lou.

  - I? – spytał Niall, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.

   Zazwyczaj spotykali się po szkole, całą piątką, więc nie wiedział po co Zayn go o tym informuje.

  - Nie z naszym Lou. Z Lou Teasdale.

  - Och.

   Tylko tyle mógł z siebie wydusić. Cóż, Zayn go zaskoczył. Co prawda Niall wiedział, że Zayn cieszy się niewiarygodną popularnością wśród dziewczyn i lubił z tego korzystać; nigdy nie angażował się w życie uczuciowe, co chwilę zmieniając dziewczyny, ale Niall nie spodziewał się, że ta wiadomość aż tak bardzo go zaboli. Nie miał nic przeciwko Teasdale. Była fajną, zabawną dziewczyną, z którą chodził na zajęcia z historii. Była mądra i całkiem ładna, poza tym miała własne zdanie na wiele tematów i wbrew wszystkim (a zwłaszcza swoim rodzicom) chciała zostać makijażystką i fryzjerką. Nawet dorabiała sobie, robiąc niesamowity makijaż dziewczynom, które wybierały się na bal maturalny.

   Jednak to zabolało Nialla i właśnie wtedy uświadomił sobie, że  _naprawdę_  zakochał się w Zaynie. I doszło do niego, że, no cóż, Zayn nie odwzajemni jego uczuć, bo zdecydowanie woli dziewczyny.

  - Och?

  - Fajnie – powiedział, zaciskając palce na trzymanym podręczniku. – Życzę powodzenia.

_21 marca, czwartek_

   W czwartek po szkole Niall postanowił poczekać, aż Harry skończy lekcje. Chciał porozmawiać i z nim, i z Louisem, dlatego też wysłał do Tomlinsona wiadomość z prośbą o spotkanie. Już z daleka dostrzegł czerwone spodnie chłopaka, który co chwilę mierzwił i tak roztrzepane włosy.

  - Co jest, Nialler? – zawołał podchodząc.

  - Chwilę – mruknął blondyn. – Poczekamy za Harrym.

   Niall nie mógł nie zauważyć uśmiechu Louisa, gdy wspomniał o młodszym chłopaku. Tak więc stali pod szkołą, rozmawiając o mało ważnych rzeczach, czekając, aż lekcje w końcu dobiegną końca. Kiedy dzwonek zadzwonił, nie musieli długo czekać; Harry wybiegł z budynku jako jeden z pierwszych, przerzucając plecak przez ramię i witając się z nimi krótkim uściskiem.

  - Więc – spytał Styles, kiedy szli wolnym krokiem jedną z uliczek, prowadzących do jego domu.

  - Jesteście razem – wypalił Niall.

   Nie brzmiało to jak pytanie. Harry zatrzymał się, zaskoczony, a Louis otworzył szeroko oczy, oniemiały. Niall nie przejął się tym specjalnie, jedynie wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

  - To fajnie – dodał pospiesznie.

  - F-fajnie? – zająknął się Louis, unosząc brwi.

  - No... czy nie? – Niall zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany. – W sensie, no, jeśli się cieszycie, to ja cieszę się z wami, ale jeśli nie, no to mogę się z wami nie cieszyć – powiedział szybko, chyba nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę, że to, co mówi, jest absolutnie bez sensu.

   Harry i Louis zaśmiali się, rozluźniając. Wyglądali, jakby ktoś zdjął im ciężar z ramion i automatycznie przysunęli się do siebie, splatając swoje dłonie. Niall uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

  - Skąd wiedziałeś? – spytał Harry, przerywając ciszę.

  - Przyłapałem was, jak całowaliście się w klasie.

  - Mówiłem ci, Louis, że ktoś nas zobaczy! – zawołał wyższy chłopak, śmiejąc się, gdy Lou przewrócił oczami.

_31 marca, środa_

   Niall był z siebie dumny. Czuł, że to dzięki niemu Louis i Harry postanowili powiedzieć Liamowi i Zaynowi prawdę o sobie. Jak można się było spodziewać, Liam przyjął to stosunkowo łagodnie, Zayn zresztą też, choć miał jakąś dziwną minę i przez krótką chwilę Niall obawiał się, że Malik jest homofobem. Jednak Mulat nic nie powiedział i wyglądało na to, że cieszył się szczęściem przyjaciół.

_5 kwietnia, sobota_

   Niall długo się wahał, ale kiedy ostatecznie podjął decyzję, wiedział, że nic go od tego nie odwiedzie. Wstał wcześnie rano i zszedł do kuchni, ignorując zdziwione spojrzenie swojej matki. Podkradł tosta z talerza Grega i wyszedł z domu.

   Wiedział, że zapewne Zayn jeszcze śpi. Zayn lubił długo wylegiwać się w łóżku, a godzina siódma rano w soboty była dla niego niczym środek nocy, jednak to nie zniechęciło Nialla. Kiedy przeszedł te kilka przecznic, które dzieliło ich domy i zapukał do drzwi, otworzyła mu mama Zayna.

  - Zayn jeszcze śpi – powiedziała, wpuszczając go do środka.

   Niall uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiwając głową, po czym pospieszył po schodach, z łatwością odnajdując pokój Zayna. Był niemal pewien, że mógłby poruszać się po domu Malików z zamkniętymi oczami, nie robiąc sobie krzywdy.

   Zayn rzeczywiście spał. Leżał na łóżku, wtulony policzkiem w poduszkę, z pościelą rozkopaną wokół siebie. Wyglądał jednocześnie zabawnie i uroczo, i to odjęło dech Irlandczykowi. Przez chwilę przypatrywał się przyjacielowi, z niemym zachwytem. Zastanawiał się, jakby to było pocałować te pełne usta, ale właśnie wtedy Zayn poruszył się, mrucząc coś przez sen i Niall wskoczył z impetem na jego łóżko.

  - Dzięki, Nialler – burknął chłopak, nie otwierając oczu.

   Niall nie pytał, skąd Zayn wiedział, że to on. To było urocze i wolał, żeby właśnie takie zostało. Horan nie planował tego, co chciał powiedzieć przyjacielowi. Wiedział po prostu, że powinien mu powiedzieć i tyle. A więc nie zawracając sobie głowy taktem i innymi takimi, po prostu oznajmił:

  - Jestem gejem, Zayn.

_5 kwietnia, poniedziałek_

   Zayn przyjął to o wiele lepiej, niż Niall się spodziewał. Po prostu uśmiechnął się, choć Niall miał wrażenie, że gest ten nie dosięgnął oczu. Malik jednak powiedział, że jemu to nie przeszkadza, po czym  poinformował go, że zerwał z Lou i teraz umawiał się z Eleanor Calder.

Dla Nialla było to niczym policzek. Nie przepadał za El. Dziewczyna nigdy nic mu nie zrobiła, ale uważał, że była sztuczna i fałszywa, i wybierała chłopaków pod względem tego, kto akurat jest na topie. Co prawda wiedział, że Zayn raczej nie obdarzy jej większym uczuciem, a po prostu skorzysta z okazji obściskiwania się z kolejną zdobyczą, jednak nie chciał, by jego przyjaciel umawiał się z taką osobą.

   Mimo wszystko nic nie powiedział.

_17 kwietnia, poniedziałek_

   To nie był dobry dzień dla Nialla. Od rana padało i całkowicie zmókł w drodze do szkoły, gdyż spóźnił się na autobus. Dostał złą ocenę z biologii i na dodatek wpadł na Zayna obściskującego się z jakąś nową dziewczyną. A więc kiedy wychodził ze szkoły i zobaczył czekającego na niego Harry’ego, wiedział, że to nie zwiastuje to niczego dobrego.

  - Cześć. – Przywitał się jednak, poklepując przyjaciela po plecach.

  - Cześć – odparł Harry, zarzucając mu rękę na ramię, gdy wolnym krokiem ruszyli chodnikiem zapełnionym innymi uczniami.

   W czasie drogi rozmawiali dużo o nowym Iron Manie i o treningach piłki nożnej. Harry koniecznie chciał wybrać się do kina, ale Louis nie był zbyt chętny i Harry miał nadzieję, że może Niall z nim pójdzie.

  - Niall?

  - Hm?

   Zatrzymali się właśnie pod domem Horana. Chłopak zaprosił przyjaciela do środka, ale ten odmówił, twierdząc, że umówił się z Liamem, który miał mu pomóc z matematyką.

  - Zakochałeś się w Zaynie, prawda?

   Niall nie widział potrzeby, by zaprzeczać. Harry i Louis nie zrobili tego, gdy on zarzucił im spotykanie się, a zresztą Styles miał rację. Pokiwał więc niechętnie głową i wrócił do domu, czując, że powinien przespać resztę tego dnia.

_20 kwienia, czwartek_

   Zayn się dowiedział. I jeśli Niall sądził, że poniedziałek był złym dniem, to czwartek był koszmarnym. Zayn zachowywał się dziwnie, Harry zachowywał się dziwnie, Louis zachowywał się dziwnie, Liam zachowywał się dziwnie. Nic więc dziwnego, że Niall także zachowywał się dziwnie.

_1 maja, środa_

   Niall nadal kochał się w Zaynie, a Zayn nadal był najlepszym przyjacielem Nialla. Malik nie powiedział nic na temat tego, czego dowiedział się od Stylesa (a co brzmiało mniej więcej tak: „Nie złam serduszka naszego małego skrzata”) i Horan także nie poruszał tego tematu.

   Jednak coś się zmieniło, kiedy w drodze do biblioteki, by wypożyczyć „Zabić drozda” Niall spotkał Josha. Josh był w jego wieku i grał w kapeli; był normalnym, nie wyróżniającym się z tłumu chłopakiem i Niall go polubił. Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy Josh zaprosił go na kawę, Niall się zgodził.

_Nadal środa, pora lunchu_

   Kiedy Niall pojawił się jako ostatni przy ich stoliku w stołówce, z lekko nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy, Liam uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Od dawna mówił Horanowi, by darował sobie Zayna i znalazł sobie kogoś innego i najwyraźniej był zachwycony faktem, iż chłopak w końcu go posłuchał.

  - Więc? – spytał, niecierpliwy.

  - Umówiłem się – odpowiedział Niall, wciąż nie bardzo kontaktując.

  - CO?!

   Całą czwórka spojrzała na Zayna, który nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. Jego nozdrza się rozszerzyły, a brwi złączyły, gdy z grymasem na twarzy wpatrywał się w Nialla. Horan uniósł brwi, zaskoczony.

  - Umówiłem się. Z Joshem.

   Zayn odszedł, nie dojadając swojej kanapki.

_29 maja, czwartek_

   Związek Josha i Nialla nie trwał długo. Ojciec Josha dostał pracę w Londynie i chłopak musiał wyjechać, choć nie bardzo mu się to podobało. Postanowili się rozstać, wiedząc, że związek na odległość nie przetrwa próby czasu. Niall przez jakiś czas chodził przybity, bo mimo, iż nie czuł wszechogarniającej miłości do Josha, to jednak przywiązał się do niego. Jedyną osobą, która wyglądała na zadowoloną z wyjazdu (byłego już) chłopaka Nialla, był Zayn.

  - Umówiłem się z Perrie Edwards – poinformował Zayn, kiedy odprowadzał Nialla na lekcje historii.

  - Super – mruknął Niall.

   Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu Niall Horan był wdzięczny za początek lekcji, bo kiedy Zayn zaczął rozwodzić się nad zaletami Perrie, chłopak poczuł, jak jego serce rozpada się ponownie na kawałki.

_16 czerwca, wtorek_

   Kiedy Niall wszedł do szkoły, od razu zauważył Perrie obściskującą się z Zaynem. I to zabolało. Miał dość tego traktowania. Miał dość, że Zayn doskonale wiedział, co do niego czuje, a jednak przychodził i opowiadał o Perrie, jakby była jakimś bóstwem. Miał dość tej nieprzerwanej miłości i chciał to zakończyć. Ale w momencie, kiedy zbierał w sobie resztki odwagi, by podejść i wygarnąć wszystko przyjacielowi, ktoś położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

   Niall odwrócił się i dostrzegł znajome oczy Josha.

  - Wróciłem – powiedział, zanim pochylił się, składając pocałunek na jego wargach.

_Nadal wtorek, pierwsza przerwa_

   Niall właśnie zatrzaskiwał drzwiczki swojej szafki i obrócił się, gdy napotkał rozeźlony wzrok Zayna.

  - Słyszałem, że Josh wrócił.

  - Tak.

  - I jesteście razem?

  - Tak sądzę.

  - Nie podoba mi się to.

  - A mi nie podoba się to, że umawiasz się z Edwards.

  - To nie ma nic do rzeczy.

   Niall prychnął, odchodząc. Nie lubił się kłócić z Zaynem, ale naprawdę miał dość. Malik jednak nie dał za wygraną; dogonił go, przepychając po drodze kilku innych uczniów.

  - Zapomniałeś, że cię zostawił? – spytał.

  - Wyjechał, bo musiał – odpowiedział zirytowany. – Nie chciał mnie zostawiać.

   Zayn nie odpowiedział, najwyraźniej nie mogąc znaleźć żadnego argumentu. Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu, kierując się do pustego skrzydła.

  - Jednak nie podoba mi się to – powtórzył.

   Niall warknął, zastępując mu drogę. Przyłożył dłonie do klatki piersiowej Zayna i popchnął go lekko, wkurzony.

  -  _Nie masz prawa_  mówić mi, z kim mam się spotykać, Zayn.  _Nie masz prawa_  przychodzić do mnie i mówić o swoich nowych zdobyczach.  _Nie masz prawa_  pytać mnie o to, jaki prezent kupić Perrie. Powinieneś mnie wspierać, wiesz? Bo właśnie tak robią przyjaciele, Zayn. To właśnie robię ja, za każdym  _pieprzonym_  razem, gdy spotykasz się z nową „dziewczyną”, chociaż umieram w środku!

   Niall dyszał ciężko, podczas gdy Zayn stał oniemiały, z otwartymi ustami, wpatrując się w niego w zaskoczeniu.

  - Ja... – zaczął zachrypniętym głosem, ale Niall zbył go machnięciem ręki i odszedł.

_17 czerwca, środa_

   Niall nie rozmawiał z Zaynem, a Zayn nie próbował rozmawiać z Niallem. Blondyn usiadł ciężko na ławce na boisku, obok Liama i westchnął, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

  - Co się stało? – Usłyszał zaniepokojony głos Payna.

  - Rozstałem się z Joshem – powiedział cicho. – Nie mogę z nim być, bo...

  - ...bo kochasz Zayna.

  - Ta... – Niall podniósł głowę i spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Wiesz, taka mała rada: nie zakochuj się, stary.

_20 czerwca, sobota_

   Niall leżał jeszcze w łóżku, kiedy drzwi jego pokoju uchyliły się i stanął w nich Zayn. Wyglądał tak samo cholernie seksownie jak zwykle i Niall przeklął go w myślach, ale nie powiedział nic, gestem pokazując, by podszedł bliżej.

   Horan nie spodziewał się wizyty przyjaciela. Ale wiedział, że rozmowa i tak go nie ominie, a skoro Zayn pofatygował się na tyle, by wstać po siódmej w sobotni poranek, Niall musiał to docenić.   
   Mulat usiadł na brzegu łóżka, nerwowo wyłamując sobie palce. Irlandczyka zdziwiło to zachowanie; zazwyczaj Zayn był pewny siebie. Czasem  _zbyt_  pewny siebie.

\- Więc... – zaczął Malik. – Jestem chujem.

\- Nie da się ukryć.

\- I spieprzyłem sprawę.

\- Tak.

\- I prawdopodobnie ostatnimi czasy byłem najgorszym przyjacielem.

\- Trudno się nie zgodzić.

\- Nie ułatwiasz mi sprawy, wiesz? – Zayn przeniósł na niego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Sorry. – Niall wzruszył ramionami.

\- Myślę, że byłem zazdrosny o Josha.

\- Niepotrzebnie -  powiedział Niall, przekrzywiając głowę. – Zawsze będziesz moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Zayn.

\- I w tym właśnie jest problem.

\- Co ty pieprzysz, Zayn?

\- Cholera, Niall! – Zayn krzyknął, zanurzając palce w swoich włosach i ciągnąc lekko. – Nie każ mi tego mówić.

   Niall patrzył zdezorientowany, jak jego przyjaciel kiwał się powoli do przodu i do tyłu z zamkniętymi oczami, ale wciąż nie do końca rozumiał, o co mu chodzi.

\- Myślę... Myślę, że  _coś_ do ciebie czuję, Niall.

\- Nie. Nie, Zayn. Błagam, nie rób mi tego Zayn, bo rozpadnę się na kawałki.  _Nie chcę_  być twoim eksperymentem.  _Nie chcę_  być zabawką w twoich rękach.  _Chcę_  po prostu odzyskać swoje serce i...

   Nie dokończył, bo poczuł na swoich ustach gwałtowny pocałunek. Usta Zayna idealnie pasowały do jego warg, poruszając się powoli i z uczuciem. Nie były natarczywe, tylko delikatne. Poczuł, jak dłonie Zayna wędrują na jego policzki, gładząc kciukiem jego zarumienioną, palącą skórę.

   Niepewnie i nieco niezdarnie objął jego kark, przyciągając go  _bliżejbliżejbliżej_ , pragnąc go  _bardziejbardziejbardziej_. Nie przeszkadzał mu fakt, iż jego płuca zaczynają się buntować, domagając się powietrza, bo jedyne, czego chciał, by ten pocałunek trwał i trwał, na wypadek, gdyby Zayn miał się rozmyślić.

   Ale kiedy ich usta rozłączyły się, Zayn oparł swoje czoło o jego, przymykając oczy.

  - Chcę, byś był tylko mój, Niall.

  - Jestem... – zaczął, ale ponownie mu przerwano.

  - I  _chcę_  być tylko twój.


End file.
